


Evaginate

by Unicron



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Desecration of national monuments, M/M, Mech Preg, References to Torture, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, darker than my normal fare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: War or no war, Megatron wasn’t about to let his role of Lord High Protector fall to the wayside when Optimus needed him.(Expansion of an AU August prompt)





	1. Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing day six of AU August 2018 (role reversal) I couldn't get the idea out of my head. So I made some edits to the start of this AU since I was on such a tight deadline with the original and figured I might as well revisit it and I added additional chapters to the story as well. I hope you all enjoy it.

When Megatron became Lord High Protector he initially was excited to take control of the planet’s military.  As time went on however Megatron began to love all aspects of his job, for at the end of the day the mission statement of protectors worked harmoniously amongst its various duties. The Lord High Protector was there to make sure that Cybertron and its people were safe. A military was part of what kept Cybertron safe, Megatron had always known as much, but as time went on, he realized making sure that the Prime was protected was just as much a vital factor in a safe and independent Cybertron. At least keeping a safe and protected prime was vital to a safe and independent Cybertron when the prime understood what was at stake. Optimus had known, and Megatron had loved him, but that time had long since passed.

If anything at as the war broke out neutralizing the prime who just didn’t understand what was best for Cybertron was what Megatron had to do to protect the planet. He couldn’t allow things to continue as they were on Cybertron, even if that meant one day he would give an order that would lead to Optimus’s death, or one day he might need to kill his prime himself. The decision had been a hard one, after all whenever Optimus and him fought helm to helm both felt their own blows to each other, but Megatron could handle the pain if it meant that Cybertron would be safe one day.

The pain on this day, however, was different though. Megatron could feel the prime in utter agony. At first he figured it must have been a skirmish that had broken out without his orders, but upon checking he realized no battles whatsoever were occurring at the moment. Then Megatron figured this must somehow be Starscream’s fault, but that theory was over nearly as soon as it began when Megatron checked to find Starscream currently playing a board game with his trine. Even as he began to rule out his own army as the factor the pain in Megatron’s spark only grew and Megatron realized he had to find out what was wrong.

* * *

“Why should we tell you anything?” Prowl asked Megatron over their comm. “We aren’t exactly in the market of giving the opposing army intelligence.”

“I know he isn’t there, I know he is in trouble,” Megatron said with a scowl. “Now tell me what is happening or I’ll rip apart your base rivet by rivet until I can ask you in person!”

“Then by all means,” the Autobot replied, “Do your worst Lord Megatron. It isn’t like he’d want to see you anyways after starting a war with him.”

  _No_. Megatron thought to himself. Fighting with Optimus was one thing, letting Primus only knows who torture him was different. There was a reason lord high protectors were the bodyguards of primes, and it wasn’t that primes were somehow above them in rank. Megatron didn’t only protect Optimus against fellow Cybertronians, he was there to make sure no one attempted to misuse the Allspark, Matrix, or Cybertronians themselves were misused. Optimus being gone with no Cybertronian knowing where he went meant that he was in trouble, and the whole species was in trouble as a result.

If a Quintesson had Optimus they could find a way to reactivate the slave codes they programed into the original wave of Cybertronians they created before Primus had graced the planet with the Allspark, the gift that had allowed the species to create their own life and own futures. Frag, Optimus had the Allspark too, Megatron reminded himself. With that the Quintessons could lead them all back into the dark age if they had it long enough.

The thought that Optimus might be captured by a race other thanthe Quintessons didn’t make things any better either. If another race had access to Optimus they still would mistreat him and abuse him in hopes of furthering their own progress. Offworlders were scum, every last one saw a Cybertronian and saw something less than sentient.

Circuits and wires served the exact same purpose as nerves and veins but it was just different enough no one gave a flying frag. That’s what Megatron had tried to explain to Optimus before the war. The only solution was to strike first before Cybertronians had to fight back. There would never be peace for Cybertron while those who would abuse their species survived. Now Optimus was getting a front row seat to that lesson it seemed, but Megatron couldn’t find himself at peace with that thought. “We’re going to attack the Autobot base,” Megatron said to the room at large. “Do your best to avoid destruction though, we’re going to need their troops and resources moving forward.”

* * *

It had been ages since Megatron had seen that face. Megatron couldn’t remember the actual final interaction with the prime that had occurred before Optimus’s disappearance but he knew it had been a battle and knew what that mech looked like when his face contorted in rage. Optimus had always looked miserable in battle, but that was tame to how he looked now. Optimus was utterly battered, the light in his optics that had once would shine so bright now dimmed to the point Megatron mistook him to be offline at first. The prime’s armor had fared even worse, as if that was even possible, and unless one knew he had once been blue and red it would be easy to assume Optimus had always shared the same bare gray as his lord high protector.

“Soundwave, get him down,” Megatron ordered, “The rest of you, we’re destroying every last thing they got out of him.” Megatron fired a cannon blast at a table of technology one of those worthless organic scientists were trying to hide behind. “When you’re done here move on to the city and then we’ll regroup.”

“We can do whatever we want, as long as the town gets destroyed in the process?” Starscream asked.

“Exactly,” Megatron said, “Now how about you all do that before I change my mind!” The mechs scattered as Megatron raised his voice and Megatron continued to snarl until they had ruined the lab and left Megatron almost completely alone. Once the lab only had Soundwave, Optimus, and himself remaining Megatron wrapped an arm around Optimus and dared to give the slightest of grins.

“Soundwave, can you get Scalpel for us?” Megatron asked his third in command.

“Of course, my lord,” Soundwave said. “Congratulations.”

Megatron nodded in acknowledgement of the other mech before turning his full attention to his prime. “Optimus,” He said before sweeping the mech up in his arms, “Are you alright?”

“No,” the mech replied with a hoarse voice, “Do you have energon?”

“Yes,” Megatron laid Optimus on a table and pulled out a cube of energon and pressing it to Optimus’s lip plates, “A medic is coming.”

Optimus shuttered and attempted to take a few sips of the cube before pushing it away. “Are we still at war?”

“That depends,” Megatron said, “Do you want to show this planet mercy after all it has done to you?”

“No,” Optimus said with a sigh, “You were right. Do what you want.”

Megatron held one of Optimus’s servos and grinned at the mech once again. “I’ll stay here until you’re well and then we’ll show this planet what happens to those who threaten Cybertron.”

Optimus’s smile faultered for a moment and Megatron was worried the mech had doubts, however then Optimus merely coughed and admitted, “I don’t think my tank can handle good energon right now. Do you have something weaker?”

Megatron sighed. “Not yet, but once the medic gets here we can fix you up. Then the humans will pay for this,” Megatron said planting a kiss on Optimus’s lip plates, “I promise.”


	2. Impetus

During his time captured by humans Optimus had forgotten what it was like to experience kind touch. He had been poked, prodded, frozen, and tortured in the name of progress, and little by little his memories faded. At first Optimus attempted to think of the memories of friendly pats on his back from Autobots after a well won battle and hugs from friends as censors were attached to him and plating was scratched, poked, and prodded. The problem was as time moved on Optimus couldn’t even make out time anymore, his chronometer sputtered out, and the memories of his friends touch slowly blurred into the torture’s touch. He thought that would be his life for eternity, but then Megatron found him.

Optimus had given up the memory of Megatron’s touch even before he had been captured. He had done his best to ignore the fact they were once more than enemies, that they had once shared more than punches. It was what the prime had to do to fight a war. He’d ignored his kind memories of Megatron, but he hadn’t forgotten them. The moment Megatron wrapped his arms around Optimus the prime knew he was home, he could remember he was more than a machine or an experiment. Optimus had a spark, and Megatron had managed to ignite it in him once more.

Optimus shamelessly leaned against Megatron now the mech had freed him and couldn’t hold back the beginnings of the first smile he had in decades. The smile didn’t leave his faceplates until Optimus was in a medic’s care and had to deal with more prodding, but at least Megatron held his servo throughout the treatment. “Should you go lead that attack?” Optimus asked as he squeezed Megatron’s servo yet again.

“I trust Soundwave,” Megatron said. “I told him if you were alive and cooperative we’d need alone time.”

“And if I was dead?” Optimus asked.

“This planet would burn within the fortnight,” Megatron said with deceptive calmness.

Optimus nodded, that was the Megatron he knew and both loved and hated. “It’s my fault I didn’t listen to you about offworlders.”

Megatron kissed Optimus yet again. “That’s the past. You’ll fight with me now, right?”

“Yes,” Optimus said despite himself. This felt too good, Megatron felt too good, and the organics he fought against felt too horrible for Optimus. “I’ll convince my mechs for you and we can march together.”

“You should rest first,” Megatron said before lifting Optimus in his arms, “I’ll bring you back to my ship.”

* * *

“Megatron!” Optimus shouted as his conjunx pulled him into the ruins of a human monument.

“Tired?” Megatron asked as he knocked an oversized statue of a bearded human off of the monument, leaving a Cybertronian sized seat.

Optimus shook his head. The latest battle had been long and hard, but it was still easier than the battles his Autobots had faced against the Decepticons. Humans were numerous and resilient, but they were also under seven feet tall and squishy. “Shouldn’t we try to find somewhere a bit more hidden?” Optimus asked wiping a bit of energon off of Megatron’s plating. “What if they send in more troops?”

“Like I’d let them put a digit on you,” Megatron said. “Let me give you a good memory on this rotten planet. My Decepticons won’t bother me, your Autobots are too prudish to approach if they hear what we are doing, and the humans will suffer if they dare.”

“We’re so dirty,” Optimus said, “I have blood on me and energon and-“ the prime was cut off by a kiss and decided it wasn’t worth further arguing though. Optimus allowed Megatron to slip his enthusiastic glossa into the prime’s mouth and moaned into the kiss. He was a mess and Megatron didn’t care, just like he had been a mess when they were reunited and Megatron hadn’t cared. Plus that seat was perfectly Cybertronian sized. “How about you rest my protector?” Optimus playfully pushed on Megatron’s chest.

“Gladly,” Megatron said seating himself on the chair. Optimus took no time to straddle Megatron’s lap and tapped on Megatron’s modesty plating. Megatron opened it without further prompting and his spike slowly online, and Optimus couldn’t hold back the glint of approval from his optics.

Optimus ran a digit over the still onlining spike and kissed Megatron, allowing glossa to slip into his protector’s mouth. This was right, Optimus thought as he continued to lightly play with the spike while continuing to run gloss over Megatron’s own. He deserved this, they both deserved this, and with that thought Optimus broke the kiss in favor of leaning his helm down to kiss Megatron’s spike and allowing glossa to briefly tease its slit.

“Get on with it,” Megatron said. Optimus was more than happy to follow the demand and bobbed his helm to fit more of Megatron’s spike in his intake. He made sure glossa circled around the head of the spike before allowing himself to take in more. Megatron moaned his approval and Optimus attempted to smile, already stretched intake becoming slightly tighter around his partner’s spike in the process.

_Perfect_ Optimus thought to himself. He loved doing this to Megatron and loved the unmistakable taste of his partner in his intake. Every bob of his head was thought out, every lick in hopes of letting Megatron know just how much Optimus adored the lord high protector. Megatron already knew, Optimus knew too, but it was still nice to have a way to show it.  If they were back in their quarters Optimus might bring Megatron to overload like this, but knowing they likely only had time for one session in the ruins he bobbed his head one last time before raising his head and giving Megatron a quick kiss to the forehead.

Optimus glanced down and made sure to align his valve with Megatron’s spike before allowing himself to sink slowly. As he could feel the head of Megatron’s spike brush against his valve lips he paused and gave Megatron a wicked grin and hovered at that height until Megatron growled softly. “So impatient dear,” Optimus said continuing ever slow slowly, allowing head of the spike to enter his valve. “Your prime is supposed to be a steadying presence, right?”

“Frag you,” Megatron said.

Optimus chuckled before replying, “Isn’t that what we’re doing.” Nevertheless Optimus decided to give Megatron the relief of sliding further down his spike until it was fully hilted in Optimus’s valve. The prime groaned as Megatron’s spike hit his interior node and countless sensors in the process. If he closed his optics Optimus could imagine they were back in their quarters in the capital before the war and Megatron had just come back from training to tired to lead a session but too charged up to be ignored. Optimus supposed some things never changed.

He did end up shuttering his optics to better focus on the sensation while ignoring the flashes of the battle that still was occurring in the distance. Soon enough Optimus would need to deal with that again, but for now he had this. He raised himself until only the head of Megatron’s spike was still hilted in his valve before lowering again, riding his partner as charge slowly built between them. Optimus kept his optics shuttered and moved until he had his arms around Megatron’s shoulders as he continued to move faster and faster chasing overload as he felt his partner shutter beneath him.

“I love you,” Optimus said, and the static laden voice seemed to do the job for Megatron who let loose transfluid into Optimus’s own quivering valve. That was enough to do it for Optimus, who’s own overload overtook him at the moment as well. Optimus allowed himself to slump against his partner and cuddled close to Megatron’s heaving chest. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Megatron said. He shifted in the seat slightly and nuzzled Optimus’s helm. Megatron continued to sit there nuzzling and kissing Optimus for another minute or so before he finally said, “I should make sure the battle is finishing as planned.”

“I’ll go with you,” Optimus said. He onlined his optics and pushed himself off of Megatron’s lap. The prime closed his own modesty panel automatically and closed Megatron’s with a flourish before attempting to brush the leaking transfluid from his plating. “We got attacked by humans. They are close enough to crotch level to draw some energon.”

Megatron nodded and gave an utterly evil grin, “They attacked us and when we managed to push them back we celebrated being alive.

“Megatron!” Optimus yelled before giving his partner a playful hit to his chest, “That is not what we’re telling them.”

“Alright,” Megatron said still giving a slag eating grin. “Shall we finish this then?”

Optimus just nodded. The battle was practically over, the sooner it was the sooner the prime could have a second round with his partner.


	3. Dawn

“Megatron,” Optimus said as he walked into war room.

Megatron made a noncommittal sound towards his partner but didn’t look up from the datapad he was working on.

Optimus sighed and continued to walk to his partner, “Megatron we need to talk.”

“Can it wait for the strategy meeting?” Megatron asked finally looking up from his datapad.

“It involves the strategy meeting,” Optimus said. “I can’t fight and wanted to give you time to start planning the next few battles without me.”

“What?” Megatron said instantly souring. He stood and glared at Optimus. “Don’t tell me you’re growing soft again.” Megatron cleared the space between him and his prime in no time flat before continuing. “So why do you not want to battle? Have you decided violence isn’t the answer again? Have you forgot how the council refused to fall until I pushed it?”

Optimus shook his head and pulled Megatron into a kiss, happily melting in his protector’s grasp even as Megatron continued to glower. “I’d fight if it were just me. I just don’t want a stray blast harming our newspark.”

“Oh,” Megatron said instantly pulling Optimus into a hug. “You could have led with that.”

“You could have let me finish my sentence.” Optimus said. The mech grinned and kissed Megatron yet again. “At least you aren’t asking me if it’s yours.”

Megatron sighed and let go of his conjunx. “We were at war for four million years Optimus. Forgive me if it takes time for me to remember you and I share a viewpoint once more.” The lord high protector returned to his seat. “How are you carrying though? Your reproductive system was on the list of systems my medic said the humans destroyed in you.”

Optimus nodded and took a seat across from Megatron’s desk. “It was. Ratchet wrote it off as a lost too. Apparently the humans mangled the shifting chamber that help guide kindled sparks to the gestation chamber. He told me before we had crystals the shifting chamber could be damaged or removed in mechs who wanted to be sterilized. A newspark making it through mine to the gestation chamber proper was a one in a million.”

“You have always been a one in a million,” Megatron said. He moved his servos to the top of his table and was pleased beyond measure when Optimus took them in his own. “Is there any danger now it’s in the gestation chamber?”

Optimus shook his head. “I mean no carrying cycle is a sure bet, but I should be no worse off now than if I would have been carrying before Earth.”  Optimus looked down at his stomach and Megatron looked at it as well. The plating was still smooth but soon enough that would change. The duo would have their chance to celebrate in private before telling their armies, but soon enough a mech or two may start to talk.

“Do you want to tell them yet?” Megatron asked. “If you want, I can tell the generals you have a virus that will keep you out a battle if you’d like to keep this between us.”

Optimus nodded, “Just until I can feel its spark. I didn’t want to tell you until then in case I lose it.”

“I pushed you,” Megatron said. The gunmetal grey mech sighed and shuttered his optics, “I’m glad I know though. If it doesn’t carry to term it would be worse if you had to face it alone.”

“I want to believe that Primus wants this sparkling to live. It shouldn’t have kindled but it has. Ratchet is trying to remind me that this is just how statistics works though. I had a one in a million chance and I just happened to be the one.” Optimus said before squeezing Megatron’s servos nervously. “Nevertheless I find myself hoping this is Primus’s way of saying our mission to find the Allspark is a worthy task. We’re together again so it isn’t like new lives will be ruined by our war. If the newspark doesn’t carry to term though…”

“I remind you that you might be our religious leader but I am your conjunx and all I care about is our people being safe and you being happy, Primus or no Primus,” Megatron said firmly.

Optimus just nodded in response initially before shifting in his chair and gave Megatron a warm look. “Make sure your battle plans keep you at low risk too. This sparkling is going to need its sire.”

“There is only one being on this Primus forsaken planet I’d worry about facing in battle,” Megatron said. The lord high protector stood once more and leaned across the table to give Optimus a soft kiss. “Go and relax.

* * *

The sparkling was beautiful. Maybe Megatron should have realized it would be, its carrier was the most beautiful mech alive, but he hadn’t thought much about how the sparkling would look. The lord high protector had been too busy to think of those things over the past few months. He loved Optimus and he loved his sparkling, and thus he had focused on making sure the duo would remain safe. This was a planet that had already taken his beloved from him once, Megatron wasn’t about to let it harm his mate or his family again.

The previously duel missions of finding the Allspark and conquering the humans were pushed into one to take care of the organics. Once that was handled they could work towards finding the key to revitalize Cybertron once more. Megatron still wanted the Allspark, but he also knew as much as he wanted to raise his son on Cybertron he wouldn’t have the chance if something happened to the bitlet while they still were on Earth. So Megatron took care of the humans and didn’t worry Optimus with the details. The planet and its pests would make a lovely gift for their son one day anyways.

“Hello,” Optimus cooed as the sparkling was cleaned and handed to his carrier. “You’re perfect.”

Megatron grinned at Optimus and waved at the sparkling despite well knowing its optics wouldn’t online for several more hours. “Your carrier is surprised since normally he has to look in a mirror to see perfect.”

Optimus grinned at Megatron and rolled his optics at the mech before looking back at the sparkling and saying, “This planet has given me nothing but trouble before you little one. You’ve made this rock a brighter place for me and your sire Luster.”

 “A fine designation,” Megatron said with a grin. Luster, a perfect name for their heir. Soon the lord high protector was sure their sparkling would outshine both him and his mate. On that day, somehow, Megatron would be even more proud of his son than he already was. On Luster’s online date, however, Megatron’ love for the sparkling was as strong as his hatred of Earth, and that was a fine starting point in warlord’s mind.  


End file.
